New York
by angel-g2001
Summary: A choir trip to New York, but how does leather come into it? HGSS
1. Default Chapter

'New York' said Dumbledore 'May I ask your reasoning behind this?' as always, his exterior showed no signs of emotion, but inside he was screaming. Ten days in New York with a group of students who cared nothing for the rules. It would be a miracle if none of them were kidnapped. 'You all need some fresh air and a change of scenery, especially after recent events, and I think that the choir trip poses a perfect opportunity' 'New York does not have fresh air, and it would not be too good if the students, having survived the last battle then got killed by mugs in one of the most violent cities in the world' Snape's usual sneer was firmly in place. 'Oh don't worry about it; I've got it all organised. I was just telling you so that you could prepare the choir; there are going to be four concerts: two secular, and two ' 'Well now that you've told me you surely don't need me here any more, so by your leave I will return to my chambers to research some music' the sneer was more prominent than ever. 'Yes Serverus, you may leave' and good luck  
  
Snape had started running the choir in Harry's sixth year, as means of a distraction from things happening outside the castle. While he didn't mind taking the twice-weekly practises, he had no intention of taking them on a trip halfway across the world, just to sing a few concerts. But Albus had requested it, and he would always get what he wanted in the end one way or another, so he might as well go along with it. 


	2. A refreshing swim?

Hey, I eventually got another chapter up. I'm sorry it's not longer, I've been inundated with coursework. I will update again soon hopefully. Thanks to the three people who have already reviewed, I really appreciate it (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: A refreshing swim  
  
A notice soon went around to all the pupils in the choir informing them of the newly proposed trip. Hermione was ecstatic; at last the choir was going to get a chance to perform properly in proper venues rather than at Hogwarts' feasts or in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry and Ron, although they were also in the choir, had not yet heard about the trip and so were mildly baffled to see Hermione so excited about anything other than work.  
  
'Professor Snape's taking the choir to New York!' she yelled as she ran over to great them, 'We're going to New York!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Easter-New York  
  
After many rehearsals and a long trip via portkey, they eventually arrived at the hotel. As it was a hot day and they had two hours to spare having already unpacked, Hermione, Ron and Harry headed for the hotel's luxury swimming pool.  
  
Hermione was the first out of the changing rooms, and realised that they obviously weren't the first to think about swimming. At the far end of the swimming pool, moving gracefully just below the water was Professor Snape.  
  
Her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of him. She never realised how much his billowing robes hid, for underneath them was a slender, well-toned body marred only by the criss-cross of white scars that covered his pale skin. His hair, which she had once thought greasy, now flowed through the water like silk blowing in a light breeze.  
  
He reached the end and grabbed onto the side as he eventually came up for breath, having swum the length of the pool in one breath. He spun around and was about to start swimming again when he caught sight of Hermione.  
  
Before either one of them had had the chance to say anything Harry and Ron came pelting in from the changing rooms, running past Hermione and bombing into the water, disturbing the near-still water into a myriad of splashes and ripples.  
  
'10 points from Gryffindor' Snape yelled as Harry and Ron surfaced again, 'can't you read the sign, it says 'No bombing''. Any new feelings for Snape that Hermione may have had were squashed immediately as she was reminded of the Snape she knew. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK, now if you like the chapter then press that little button that says review to tell me, 'cause I'd love to hear from you as this is my first fic so I need a little encouragement. If you didn't like it then tell me too, and tell me how I could improve it. Please, pretty please! 


End file.
